christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost of Gerald Herman Francis
The Ghost of Gerald Herman Francis is the main antagonist of his debut episode Horrendous Horrible Horror Haunts The New Heroine Love Interest! Physical Appearance He is a green bearded ghost resembling a pirate's beard with a rain hat a raincoat, and even Yellow pants and Rain Boots. Personality At first towards Christopher and Jackie he was ruthless towards them until he decided to chat with Christopher about the mystery as he and Christopher soon found out about the huge lie involving the past life of his as he and Christopher decided to put an end to the madness of Amelia and Marty forever and turning them into good guys in order to break the curse that the ghost put on them. Early History When he was alive he was the previous owner of the Francis Mansion before Jackie Amelia and Marty as his old family locked him out of his own house angering him enough to put a family-wide curse on the three as he returned to seek his revenge on Amelia and Marty. Notes/Trivia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Relationships Christopher= At first he was trying to scare Christopher but when Christopher found out that the Francis family except Jackie lied to his face he found out he and Christopher had one thing in common and tried to help him get his rightful revenge as he didn't even attack Jackie at all but rather her parents! Skills and Abilities Possession= He can possess anyone's bodies and he can even possess the bodies of more than one person as revealed when he possessed the bodies of Amelia and Marty at the same time to force them to admit to keeping a secret involving his early life as he made them admit to locking him out of his own mansion as he reveals that he was the owner of the mansion previously before his descendants purchased the house after he owned the house itself! X-Ray-Scanning Vision= He can see inside peoples' bodies and minds to reveal any unknown and deep secrets that anyone would keep from anyone else! Levitation He and Christopher share the same ability of Levitation as he and Christopher can make anyone and anything levitate into thin air matching the power and skilled ability! Foresight He can see hidden objects and hidden people hiding anywhere and at anytime and in any place at all! Future Vision= He and Christopher also share the same ability of future vision. Appearances Horrendous Horrible Horror Haunts The New Heroine Love Interest (Debut) Christopher's New Security Quotes To see the quotes click here. Weapons Used Battle Ax= He used it as a way to scare Amelia and Marty into opening the secret gates to let in the decent folks of Sioux City, Iowa! Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Friends of Christopher Category:Friends of Jackie Francis Category:Ghosts Category:Real Ghosts Category:Recurring Characters Category:Redeemed Villains